dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The God Jobs
Note The gods have a lot of the gods then anyone around the Earth. As you see, the Gods can to whatever they want. They see bad thing happening that they don't know why is the place the character living causing worse things happening. So, I am going to show you how it's done. Also, I'm also going to tell you their power and ability that have never show up in their page. Start *'Jack' Jack job is to control the flame and fire as it's go crazy and bad. Sometimes, he didn't do anything cause he can predict what can happen with someone can do something with the fire. Jack job is also to save the danger and run away to no one can see him. Back then, a lot of people was surrounded by monster and other. Jack jumped in the center of the group and rise his hand fast, as his power rise the cloud and turn into the ring of fire, set it on the ground, but didn't harm the people, then drop his hand down fast, as the ring of fire spread around the monster, they all run and the flame turn them into ash and the group was safe. They looked at Jack and draw picture of him. This mean the people made him the legendary of fire. The person made the legendary book of Jack. As it's continue to be around. That person names his ability and power, but ask Jack by looking at the star. When he/she look up the star, he/she thinks he should have a collaboration as he saw the connection of the shape of Jack, walking on 4 feet, looking at one fire that was the part of the collaboration of Jack. The person made a picture as Jack collaboration, as he/she saw the star, the star started to turn golden red, orange, and yellow. This show that the person can put in front of the cover of the book 'Base on a True Story'. The book said the Jack is the God Keeper of the fire and the flame, telling us he is a fire type. Jack music then came in. Jack practice a lot of rock metal (Heavy Metal). The people was kidnapped and was prison by a unknown person. Jack notice that he needed to help. Jack left with his guitar, but he didn't notice with his instruction with him. Once he got there, the prisoners notice of guitar and want him to play, but they thought it was part of his power. He didn't want to do it, but he did it. He look and noticed the guitar. He started play as fire came out. He was amazing and continue to play as the flame as dragon came out and roar, killing the unknown. Jack wanted to called it 'Dragon of Fire.' Jack left fast and try to name his ability and power, but he noticed it was too much to name them all. He later discovered that his power, Dragon of Fire, can also take away ability and power from someone and can return them. He didn't want to use that. Also knew, with that ability, he can ban and kick anyone out of the place or let them kill. He sometimes check on Earth, but of course, he noticed the people are mean and not serious. He also have a scroll and ink to create anything he draw on the scroll like the game 'Okami.' He love that game, that somehow he have the power that the character have. He also have a super form that show himself with golden red line on him and his symbol. He believe himself that he can do better and have become the god. The person who made the legendary of Jack book have also made a another back of his legendary guitar. Jack think of his instruction and give it a try. He try too much of it since his power get too powerful, but he use his power for good. *'Mike' Mike love the knowledge and everything he see with his eyes and sometimes with his glasses. Mike can be really serious about everything that people want to know what's bother him too much. Later on, people started to fall down from building and tower that they have no choice to kill themselves. Mike was on the ground, looking at them, wanting to know what's next. As he saw people falling, Mike saw a pond that was near by. So, he levitate that pond and form it into a big one, he spread the water and people fall into it. The people look at him and some of them said he remind me of our legendary fire type, but Mike was a water type as people say it. The person who made the legendary book about Jack, let call them the legendary book writer and it's a man, heard about how Mike saved a lot of people from falling off and decided to write a legend book about Mike and make a brother for Jack. The people don't know if they would brother, but they are brother. People started to buy the book and like it, when all of the sudden, Mike started to came in then people started to look at him. Mike moved slowly and walk up to the legendary book of him and Jack. The counter didn't want to get hurt so she let him take the book and not to kill. Mike didn't want that but take the book and teleport. People was surprise and was happy he didn't kill out, they trusted him. Since Mike love to play instrument, he try to play one but it seen it didn't work out for him, but he did found one that go with him. Mike seen to play with a trumpet, flute, saxophone, tuba and other like them. Mike continue to play the flute on the cloud and the people started to notice the sound and look up. As Mike was playing, he was also levitate some water while playing and somehow, a water dragon came from the water that Mike was levitate. The people step back from the water dragon cause they all thought that Mike didn't know how to control it, but Mike continue to play it gently and the water dragon started to move to the water factory and form into water to gave the factory working and also water the plants. The people was happy and cheer up. The legendary book writer made a also book of legendary of flute then started to see the collaboration of star and saw of Mike levitate a lot of book and near by him was a cup of tea. He also includes that to the book and sell it out. Also, now saw of Mike building a friendly robot with his glasses on and also doing some spell. The person also everything he saw in front of him. Mike look everywhere he saw and think about his father and mother, he promise to use his power and ability for good, sometimes he would get upset and/or be in rage, but that's ok cause he can try to control it. Mike is hoping the world could be a better place to be in. Mike is show sitting on a soft chair, looking at the water moving by itself. Also, Mike have a book that was on his lap. Mike: As you must know, being the Gods is one of the hardest job then any job out there. For some of you that is a water type, I, Mike, God of Water and Spell, have a lot of power then you because there are other harder move and trick you must complete. If you have the legendary book of Mike, you will see some of the move and trick I have done to make this world a better place to live in. For some of you want to know my other trick that are not in the book, they will not be show. Sometime, I have to take people ability and or power away, but I promise not to do it again. I can't do it to the other Gods because it doesn't work on them because they are Gods. You might be thinking the being one of the Gods is easy work as it seen. Well, no. It take time to do everything. There is a lot of work to do. Some people ask, what will happen if the Gods die or who will replace the Gods or who will take over the kingdom if the Gods die or also what happen if there was no Gods? First of all, sadly this will surprise you, but we don't die because since our parent die for the demon, their soul are protesting us, if not, then it will be harder. Second of all, no one will be replacing us. If there will be, we choose the people who are like us. If there was no Gods, then our parent will be the king and queen and we will be called the king of Fire, king of Water and Spell, king of Earth and ground, king of lighting, Wind, and Storm, queen of Fire, Snow, Ice, Cuteness, and Love, queen of Water and Spell, queen of Earth, and queen of Lighting, Storm, and Wind. People want to know why we live in to star. Once you jump with us to the star, you will the biggest mansion with a lot of food, room, bathroom and the legend room. There's a lot I have to said. As Mike said, he want to make the world better, but know it will never happen. Now, on with Jack. Jack is show with his family backyard at the biggest pool. Jack is on a chair, laying back. Also, have sunglasses. Jack: Being a Gods is hard and take time. If some of you want to be like me, forget it. You will never be like us. We are hard. What you heard from Mike is hard work. When the book of me came in the USA, nobody believe it. Some of the people from Canada said it is true and half said false. I can't blame them all. When I come to the USA, I can sometime said mean thing to people. People fight me, but I don't, so I let them do what they want and it doesn't hurt me. Sometime, we have meeting a lot. We have meeting with other people from country. We mostly love Canada. Once we do the meeting, we have to wear suit. I hate it really much. And who's recording us and making a video about us? Oh no, he notice what we were doing. This have been the Gods Job, stay toon for more. Category:Episodes